


Baby

by Marrilyn



Series: Kinks [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Banter, Car Sex, Caught, Claiming Bites, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Kinks, Kinky, Kissing, Love Bites, Sex in a Car, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena and reader engage in car sex. Getting caught, however, isn't part of the plan.





	Baby

You were more than aware that this was a very, very bad idea, but Rowena wanted to do it. And what Rowena wanted, Rowena got, no matter what.

Even if the risk was witch-killing bullets to both your heads.

You tried to protest at first, tried to tell her this was wrong, that you could get in serious trouble you didn't need at this point in your life. But then she was kissing you, and her hands were under your clothes, feeling your body, exploring it, touching it just right, and all complaints were forgotten in an instant.

Pleasure of the moment was all that mattered.

A couple months back, Rowena had confessed to wanting to have sex in a car. She'd never done it before, she'd said, and she wanted to see what it was like. Wanted to see if it was as fun as the movies made it out to be. Your girl was nothing if not adventurous.

You supposed it made sense. After living for almost four centuries, sex must have become redundant. Doing the same things over and over, for years and years and years, would bore anyone, especially someone as thrill-seeking as Rowena. She wanted new things, new experiences. A new adventure.

Why said new adventure had to take place in the backseat of Dean Winchester's precious car, you couldn't quite comprehend.

Not that you wanted to, at the moment. You leaned back in your seat, allowing Rowena to climb on your lap and straddle you. You reached under her skirt and rubbed her bare leg, then your arms wrapped around the small of her back, pulling her closer, closer, until she was pressed firmly against you. She looked somewhat small in your embrace, frail around the edges, but you knew she was anything but. There was spunk in that tiny creature, a spark burning with life, with want for you and you only.

Rowena's mouth slid down, kissing lower, over your chin and all the way down to your neck. You moaned and leaned your head sideways to allow her better access. She rewarded you with a big, wet kiss. Her teeth grazed your skin, eliciting a gasp both startled and pleasured. She was marking you so the entire world would see you were hers. The thought made your pussy drip with excitement.

Rowena roamed your neck, kissing, biting, sucking on the sensitive skin.

"God, Rowena!" you gasped.

She chuckled against you, smug, satisfied, and it sent electric sparks through you. "Having fun, love?"

"What do you think?"

"You tell me."

The little tease.

"You're such a bitch."

She laughed a little at that. "You know it, dear."

She latched onto your neck again, then pressed her lips to yours in another breathtaking kiss. You were weak against her, defenseless, dependant on mercy she wasn't willing to give. She wanted you to suffer, and you did; you suffered beautifully, every movement of your mouth against hers, every little moan begging for more, more, more.

 _End me,_ you said without a single word spoken.

 _With pleasure,_ was her response in the form of a rough, bruising kiss.

Rowena's hand slithered into your pants. Her fingers were hot against your already boiling pussy. She smiled into the kiss, fingers brushing over you, playful, teasing.

"Goodness, you're soaking," she said, a wicked smirk spreading over her mouth. "Is it for me?"

"All for you, honey," you said, struggling to catch your breath.

"My generous girl," she cooed. Her accent thickened, which only turned you on more. Rowena noticed, grinning wide like it was Christmas. "Whatever should I do with you?"

"Help me."

"How should I help you?"

"You know."

"I'm afraid I don't," she said, amused. "You need to be more specific, love."

Heat bubbled up between your legs, begging for release. Your grip on Rowena tightened. She was your anchor, your balance. "You're so mean."

"Guilty," she said nonchalantly.

"I hate you."

"Of course you do." Her finger flicked over your clit, making you hiss. She chuckled. "So hateful, are you?"

"Fuck you," you breathed, which only made her laugh more. There was no winning this. She was in control, and she knew it, and she relished in it. _Fuck!_ "Please."

"Please, what?" she inquired.

"Help me come," you said, defeated.

"Why, of course I will!" Rowena said. "You should've asked right away."

_Fucking tease!_

She kissed you again, and your mouth tingled from the intensity. Her fingers started rubbing your clit, working you harder, harder, harder until you were trembling, inches away from release. Just a little more, and you would come undone. One more touch, one more curl of her tiny fingers. One more flick.

Just one more.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Everything — the sensations, the rubbing, the building delight — suddenly stopped as if a switch had been flipped and all power went out. Rowena practically jumped off you, plopping down to sit beside you. Her head turned sideways, away from the the interruption, away from the eyes that burned with anger and rage and everything bad and scary.

You, on the other hand, stared straight into them.

Straight into the eyes of Dean Winchester.

_Shit!_

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Was this how it was going to end? With you on the brink of an orgasm, in the backseat of the Impala? Would the last thing you saw be the furious eyes of its owner before he lodged a witch-killing bullet straight into your forehead?

_Shit, shit shit!_

You reached for Rowena's hand, seeking comfort, protection. She looked at you, and only then did you realize all embarrassment was gone from her face. She was amused, annoyingly so, mouth wide in a smirk that was equal parts mischievous and smug.

"Relax, dear," she said nonchalantly, tone a perfect match to the look on her face.

She made eye contact with Dean, who went ballistic, screaming and shouting out expletives you didn't even know existed. Sam, who was standing right beside him, tried to calm him down, tried to placate him, but nothing he said seemed to be getting through to his brother.

Two witches desecrating his car was all he could see. All he could comprehend. All that mattered to him at the moment.

Sighing, Sam posed himself between him and the car and tried to reason with him some more, but to no avail. The elder Winchester was too angry, too offended at the sheer audacity of you and Rowena, too hellbent on making you pay.

Sam, though, was relentless. Dean wasn't the only one in the family who could be stubborn. You made a mental note to thank him later.

That is, unless Dean somehow got through him and killed you.

"Did you do this on purpose?" you asked Rowena, who seemed to be enjoying this way, way too much.

She shrugged. "Getting caught wasn't part of the plan."

You sighed. "Why?"

"Dean should have kept his mouth shut this morning."

So this was payback for him insulting her. You should have known she was planning something the moment she'd told you it was fine when you'd tried to defend her.

"So you used me for revenge?" you asked.

"No." She looked you in the eyes, and you could tell she was being honest. "I genuinely wanted to see what it was like to have sex in the car." She grinned. "Pissing off Dean Winchester was just an added bonus."

You had to laugh. "If he kills us, I'm blaming you."

"At least we'll die happy," she teased.

"Speak for yourself. I never got to come, y'know."

"I shall remedy that as soon we're alone again."

"If we live."

"If we live," she confirmed.

Against all odds, you did.

And Rowena made good on her word.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
